The present invention relates to a picture editing apparatus of a digital still video camera system capable of recording and reproducing, and more particularly, to a picture editing apparatus able to mix a multiple of pictures during playback.
A general digital still video camera system comprises a digital still video camera and a playback apparatus, the digital still video camera being capable of for recording and reproducing a still image by way of digital signal processing. Namely, an image of an object is photoelectrically converted through an image pickup device and then converted into digital data to be temporarily stored in a record buffer memory. Then, the information stored in the record buffer memory is recorded on a memory card.
The memory card mentioned performs the same function as that of the film of an ordinary camera. The video signal so recorded on the memory card is read out in the playback apparatus, to be temporarily stored in a reproduction buffer memory, and then converted into analog data to be displayed via a display unit. At this time, an address generator is operated by a control signal supplied from a system controller, and assigns an address for the digital video signal to be recorded on or to be reproduced from the memory card. The address generator comprises a one frame address generating circuit and a multi-picture address generating circuit for displaying one or more pictures in a frame. Accordingly, an address output from the one frame address generating circuit is selected by a control signal of the system controller, when only one picture is to be played back, while an address output from the multi-picture address generating circuit is selected when the multi-picture of one or more pictures is to be simultaneously played back on the same screen. The multi-picture address generating circuit mentioned here generates,,as is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application by Young-Man Lee and assigned to Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd., an address so that a plurality of pictures stored in the memory card can be simultaneously displayed.
Thus, the conventional digital still video camera simultaneously displays multiple pictures on a frame by way of using a multi-picture address generating circuit. Accordingly, a user can see several pictures at a glance. Each of the pictures that is displayed however, is displayed only on a separate picture screen. It is not possible to display the part of the pictures by mixing them among each other within a frame.